emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1709 (3rd November 1992)
Plot Archie is panicking because he is expecting a visit from an inspector from Social Services who is checking him out as a registered childminder. Nick makes fun of him. Carol calls up to Lynn's with a present for Lorraine. She asks Lorraine about coming home, but she isn't ready yet. Carol doesn't push her. Rachel and Sangeeta find that their back door has been painted all colours of the rainbow - it is the work of Dave from next door. Mark refuses to pull his weight on the farm much to Jack's fury. Neil calls in with an excuse to see Kim. They are planning a trip to a horse sale and Neil makes sure that Frank will not be able to join them. Jack finds Joe looking thoughtful. They both remember that their father used to tell them that you could trace the Sugden line at Emmerdale back as far as the Domesday Book. They cannot believe that Annie is considering selling up although Joe is more understanding of her situation. He can see that the farm is no longer financially viable. This causes a row. Lorraine wants to go and see a counsellor with her mum. The row is continuing between Jack and Joe. Sarah tells Joe of their plans to rent out the cottage over the Christmas period. They want him to break the news to Mark. Joe is wondering whether Leonard is the reason that Annie is thinking of selling her shares. He and Jack decide that he might be a conman who is just after Annie's money. Eric visits Michael. He does not get a warm reception seeing as his evidence helped to get Michael arrested. Eric wants Michael and Elizabeth to start talking again. Michael seems to warm to him more when he says that he just wants his wife to be happy. They arrange a time and a place. Rachel and Sangeeta receive a visit from the lads next door. Alan fishes for information about Carol from Lynn. Lynn is very discreet. Joe tries to explain to Mark that Jack and Sarah need to rent out the cottage for some extra money. This is the last straw for Mark. Kim and Neil have a secret meeting. She feels bad about lying to Frank, but admits that she wants to be with Neil. Sangeeta and Rachel challenge the lads to a treasure hunt. They have to find 4 items - a pair of Lancashire clogs, a Leeds United Championship shirt, a tricycle and a policeman's helmet. Archie has passed his inspection and has to attend a pre-registration course. He intends to start up a business. Sarah tells Jack that she doesn't like the way things are going on the farm and that there is no light at the end of the tunnel. Cast Regular cast *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann Guest cast *Fred - Ian Connaughton *David - Colin Kerrigan Notes *Seth Armstrong is credited but does not appear. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes